narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Barricade Ninjutsu
is a high-level Wind-based ninjutsu if used properly by the user. This Technique allows them to manipulate barriers according to will, control and also trap an individual. It can create barriers for others as well. However, the decrease in chakra is more than that of a normal barrier does. The difference between Barricade Ninjutsu and Barrier Ninjutsu is that the Barricade Ninjutsu serves defensive and offensive purposes, and when used together, high damage to the enemy is expected. Description and Effect Barricade Ninjutsu is titled as the ultimate defense against any sort of offensive attacks from enemies because of its strong and powerful resistance and guard. It can only be destroyed if the source or the Caster is excessively distracted, annihilated or killed. Aside from defending and providing protection from offensive attacks, Barricade Ninjutsu can also trap enemies in the barriers the user created, and cause harm to those who are trapped in it by performing Wind-based Techniques within the perimeter of the barrier. Once trapped inside the barrier, whoever is trapped inside receives large damage because of the direct attack that is nearly impossible to avoid or dodge. The only way from escaping from the trap barrier is for another individual to stop the Caster from the outside. This, however, only works if the user has a barrier of his own and is separated or out of his own barrier. Also, it takes steadiness and stability in order to fully trap an individual, which makes it a lot difficult than expected and making this flaw as a weakness. Barricade Ninjutsu's barriers can also block off routes or any sequences of paths taken or places passed through in transportation, and that technique can be called Trodden Track Barricade. However, if little attention is given to one barrier, most of the time, it weakens to the extent that it's possible to break with multiple Fire-based Techniques. Therefore, the user must always have high concentration, is undisturbed and attentive if there are large number of barriers that are existing at one moment. On the other hand, when only one barrier stands, there's no possible chance that it would be torn open other than tailed-beasts — which has a fifty-fifty chance of destroying a Concentrated Barricade. Even the Space–Time Ninjutsu may have difficulty into entering the barrier, but not entirely impossible. Any other weaknesses is that the barrier that is cast around the user weakens when the user provides another barrier for another group of individuals other than himself — which is why most of the time, the user is mostly seen to be the one far from the enemies as he protects his companions. Excluding that flaw, the barrier the user casts on others is almost indestructible. Glossary * Barricade Ninjutsu — is a technique that allows the user to manipulate barriers according to will, control and trap an individual and is created by Wind Release. ** Barricade(s) — is a defensive barrier that protects individuals and blocks a route. ** Concentrated Barricade — is a defensive barrier that is the only barrier that is concentrated by the user which makes it a lot stronger than the others and nearly indestructible. ** Trodden Track Barricade — is the defensive barrier that block off routes or any sequences of paths taken or places passed through in transportation. * Caster — is the term to call the user who cast the barriers/barricades. See Also * Nikkotama